warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Klippenpfotes Schweigen
Fairy Tales of Weath Clan Diese Geschichte ist eine "Gastgeschichte" von Fairy Tales of Weath Clan, wurde aber nicht von Broncekralle, sondern von Waschbärpfote verfasst. Vorab Jaaa...mit den Zeiten stimmt was nicht... das Ganze wird auch nochmal überarbeitet. Zweck Diese Geschichte wird von den Ältesten erzählt, um Schüler von heimlichen Treffen abzuhalten. Klippenpfotes Schweigen Erschöpft sinke ich in mein Nest und begrabe den Kopf zwischen meinen Pfoten. Tränen brennen in meinen Augen und ich höre, wie ganz automatisch ein leises Schluchzen aus meiner Kehle dringt. Ich bin allein, ganz allein und mit niemandem kann ich darüber reden. Mein einsames Leben hat keinen Sinn mehr. Die einzige Person, die in meinem Leben eine Rolle gespielt hatte, ist nicht mehr bei mir. Die einzige Person, die ich mein Leben lang kannte, die einzige Person, die nie von meiner Seite weichen würde. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und ohne Steinpfote hatte das ganze sowieso keinen Spaß gemacht. Ohne ihn war alles... einsam und trostlos. Wie gerne würde ich ihm alles erzählen - und das werde ich auch machen, wenn ich ihn im SternenClan wiedersehe. Wir waren gemeinsam so weit gekommen, Seite an Seite miteinander. Ich erinnere mich an unseren ersten Tag als Schüler... Der Schnee viel in leichten Flocken vom blauen Himmel der Blattleere. Steinpfote und ich waren voller Freude. Wir tollten im Schnee herum, wie Geschwister das nunmal tun. Steinpfote war mein Bruder, aber auch mein einziger Freund - und mein bester Freund. Er war immer für mich da. Stunde um Stunde saßen wir beieinander. Nun, jedenfalls wirbelten die Schneeflocken herum und wir pusteten sie uns gegenseitig ins Gesicht. Damals war das Leben leicht wie eine tanzende Schneeflocke. Doch dann änderte sich mit einem Schlag alles. '' ''Die Patrouille unterbrach unsere Schülerzeremonie, sie stürmte ins Lager. Sie zerrten eine Leiche ins Lager, die eine rote Spur im Schnee hinterließ. ''Das war die Leiche meiner Mutter. Ihre glasigen Augen starrten geradeaus. Wir kämpften uns durch den ganzen Tag, bis wir am Abend die Totenwache hielten.'' Ich weiß noch, wie vor meinem geistigen Auge Bilder auftauchten und ich meinen Bruder tot vor mir liegen sah. Meine Schrillen Schreie hallten durch die ganze Lichtung, bis die Vision verschwand. Damals lebte er ja noch. Niemand redete mit mir. Ich hatte die Totenwache meiner eigenen Mutter zerstört. Sie schoben ihre Nester von mir weg. Doch dafür legte Steinpfote sich neben mich, wie Brüder es nunmal tun. Ich hatte nur noch Steinpfote. Die anderen Schüler ärgerten mich, ich war die Ausgestoßene. Wie meine Mutter gestorben war, wusste niemand. Außer ihrem Mörder. Nun, Steinpfote ist gestorben, weil ich dumm war, dumm und blind. Gut. Vielleicht sollte ich es genauer erzählen.... Zu diesem Zeitpunkt dachte ich, der SternenClan würde mich hassen. Deshalb dachte ich auch gar nicht daran, ihr Gesetz zu befolgen. Ich wollte sie strafen, doch die Ahnen kann man nicht strafen. Sie straften mich. Ich traf mich heimlich mit diesem Krieger des anderen Clans. Es war keine verbotene Liebe, oder so, aber er brachte mir ein paar nützliche Kampftechniken bei. Warum? Ich wusste es nicht. Doch wir trafen uns oft und er zeigte mir Vieles. Ich dachte, wenn ich besser im Kämpfen wäre, als alle Anderen, dann würden sie vielleicht doch mit mir befreundet sein. Wahnsinnig naiv. An diesem einen Tag, dem Tag an dem Steinpfote starb, war es anders. Normalerweise trafen wir uns an der Grenze, von der man einen lauten Hilfeschrei hätte hören können. Doch an diesem Tag, sagte er, er wüsste wo der perfekte Trainingsplatz lag. Ich ging mit ihm, denn ich vertraute ihm ja. Ich wiederhole nochmals, dass ich nicht verliebt war. Er war bloß so etwas wie ein zweiter Mentor, und ich so etwas wie eine neue Schülerin. Er führte mich in eine Höhle aus Eis, immer und immer tiefer hinein und dabei hatte er so einen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck. Irgendwann sagte ich ihm, dass ich Angst hatte. Er lachte höhnisch und trat noch näher auf mich zu. Ich stieß einen leisen Schrei aus, denn irgendwie wusste ich sofort, dass er es nicht mehr gut mit mir meinte. Er sagte, dass er mich töten wollte, genauso wie meinen Vater, meine Mutter und später auch noch meinen Bruder. Ich schrie noch einmal, doch meine Stimme wurde zurückgeworfen hagelte bloß von allen Seiten auf mich nieder. Und dann sprang er ab, mit ausgefahrenen Krallen und ich kniff die Augen zusammen. Doch seine Krallen bohrten sich nicht in mein Fleisch. Ich hörte Kampfgeräusche und zwang mich hinzuschauen. Sofort riss ich die Augen auf. Dort kämpfte Steinpfote mit dem feindlichen Krieger, doch dieser hatte die Übermacht gewonnen und konnte Steinpfotes Leben blitzschnell ein Ende bereiten. "Renn weg, Klippenpfote!", rief er mir zu. Ich konnte mich nicht rühren. "Aber du brauchst doch Hilfe!", flüsterte ich panisch. Ich wusste wirklich nicht was ich tun sollte. "Wir haben keine Chance. Und ich möchte, dass du am Leben bleibst, Klippenpfote. Und jetzt renn!" Wir hatten wirklich keine Chance, aber trotzdem hätte ich kämpfen müssen. Stattdessen zeigte ich mich feige und unloyal, indem ich wegrannte. Jetzt schweige ich schon zwei Tage lang. Sie denken, ich hätte ihn getötet. Und irgendwie haben sie recht. Ich hätte ihn vielleicht retten können. Oder zumindest seinen Mörder bekannt geben. Aber dafür bin ich zu feige. Steinpfote zwingt mich weiterzuleben. Sonst wäre er umsonst gestorben. Aber ich will nicht mehr. Wer hätte das gedacht? Die ganzen Späße die wir gemacht hatten, all die Trainingsstunden in denen wir trainiert hatten, es wird nie wieder so sein. Weshalb weiterleben? Ich erinnere mich auch, wie wir beiden zusammen auf Patrouille waren und ein bisschen plauderten. Und er liebte den Schnee. Wir lachten immer an Schneetagen, sie öffneten unsere Herzen. Ich hoffe, dass Steinpfote sich auch an die Schneetage erinnern. Doch diese Visionen kamen wieder, nachts in meinen Träumen. Ich sah ihn tot am Boden liegen. Ich wusste, dass er sterben würde, ein nagender Zweifel an der Beständigkeit von Glück. Das hatten wir beide ja früh genug gelernt. Immerhin muss Steinpfote nicht mehr trauern. Jetzt ist er bei unserer Mutter im SternenClan. Es ist das einsamste Gefühl, das ich je gespürt habe. Wir sprachen immer über unsere Mutter. Die Familie war ja alles was wir hatten. ''Steinpfote hassten sie nämlich gleich mit, da er eine Ausgestoßene gern hatte. Er begleitete jeden meiner Schritte. Ich höre Schritte draußen. Aber natürlich kommt niemand zu mir. Sie hassen mich. Ich bin es so Leid. Wieso wollte Steinpfote dass ich lebe? Ich kann nicht ohne ihn Leben! Doch wir gehen jetzt verschiedene Wege... Das Alles werde ich ihm erzählen, wenn ich ihn endlich wiedersehe. Jetzt werde ich aufstehen müssen und meinem Leben begegnen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich verbrochen habe, dass der SternenClan mir das antut, aber jetzt werde ich kämpfen. Ich kämpfe um mein Leben und ich werde vorsichtiger sein. Das bin ich Steinpfote schuldig, Steinpfote, meinem Bruder und besten Freund, Steinpfote, der mein Leben gerettet hatte und dafür sein Eigenes geopfert. ''Vielen Dank für's Lesen! Lasst doch vielleicht ein kurzes (natürlich gerne auch ein etwas längeres) Review da! :) Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:Beendete Geschichten